All I want for Christmas is You
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Sólo hay una cosa que Milo quiere en esta navidad, quizás Saga y Kanon puedan alegrar un poco la navidad, pero falta algo… (one shot/yaoi)


**All I want for Christmas is You  
**

******N/A: **ficsotón navideño 2008 creo.

* * *

Camino lentamente por las calles, sintiendo como la humedad tan cruelmente fría del invierno cala mis pies, que sin embargo, avanzan apaciblemente por la acera, deteniéndome de vez en cuando para poder admirar los rostros sonrojados y sonrientes de los pequeños frente a los aparadores repletos de mil colores y formas atractivas y de alegría tal, que logran extraer las más tiernas sonrisas de los infantiles rostros. Me sonríen, sé lo que desearían, que correspondiese con igual honestidad; pero por el momento lo único que puedo hacer es dibujar una suave curva en mis labios para después despedirme, prosiguiendo mi marcha con la pequeña bolsa de papel estraza entre mis brazos.

Llego hasta mi apartamento, sé de antemano que debo tocar la puerta, pues como siempre suele ocurrirme, he dejado mis llaves. Pero antes de que mi diestra alcance la puerta, la misma de abre, dando paso a la figura de mi buen amigo. Me mira, y tal me parece que las delicadas líneas de su rostro serán siempre así de solemnes, me observa atentamente y antes de que pueda amonestarme, extiendo la bolsa de papel frente a mí, cerrando los ojos a la vez que me encojo ligeramente; no tardo mucho en escuchar su suave risa, su mano despeinándome como suele hacerlo siempre que le da por ponerse paternal.

—Milo, Milo ¿nunca crecerás?—, su voz carece de verdadera molestia o enojo, por lo que sonríe culpable.

—Lo dudo mucho Saga, además ¿de qué te quejas? Así tan infantil como soy, me encuentras encantador. Como todos los demás.

Una nueva risa invade la habitación, mientras lo veo dirigirse a la cocina. Agradezco mentalmente en ese momento que Saga tuviese la bondad de aceptar mi invitación, de no ser por él; mi navidad sería además de gris, bastante insípida debido a la pobreza de mis aptitudes culinarias. Mi olfato se deleita con el olor de la modesta pero exquisita cena que sé mi amigo prepara.

—¿Ya llegó Milo con lo que le pedí? ¡Tardó años!

Voy entrando al lugar del que provienen todos aquellos aromas, y veo a mi acusador acercándose a la estufa. Su mirada se dirige hacia mí, me mira, y esa sonrisa precede al jitomate que con muchos esfuerzos apenas y logro atrapar entre mis manos. Me encojo de hombros, para después alzar mi perfil.

—No tardé tanto, ya quisiera verte en esas filas eternas, detesto las filas en esta época.

Kanon únicamente se suelta a reír, mientras observa como su hermano mayor termina de arreglar los últimos detalles de la cena.

—Saga, siempre has sido un perfeccionista ¿sabes? Por eso no me explico como puedes ser amigo de este engreído que hace todo con prisa y mal hecho para colmo.

El mayor de los gemelos ignora el comentario de su tan gracioso hermanito, continúa con su tarea, por lo que le dirijo una sonrisa de lado.

—Es muy simple Kanon, si Saga es tan perfeccionista y es mi amigo, es porque soy perfecto.

Ahora, ambos gemelos ríen, sin duda mi comentario ha parecido gracioso, finjo molestarme, e inmediatamente después tengo uno a cada lado, removiendo mi cabello y agarrándome por el cuello como cuando éramos pequeños; es más, desde que tengo memoria conozco a este par, siempre juntos, siempre mis amigos. Por un momento la nostalgia me invade, y siento como, para mi total desagrado, dos cálidos y húmedos caminos se abren paso por mis mejillas, hasta que mis perladas lágrimas caen sobre las mejillas de Kannon, quien me mira por un instante preocupado.

Saga no ha tardado en darse cuenta de nada, por lo que me envuelve en sus brazos a la vez que me dedica una de sus más cálidas y hermosas sonrisas.

—¿Qué te parece si nos adelantamos un poco y abres nuestros regalos?

Es en ese momento en que el descuidado de mí, se da cuenta de que debajo del árbol, decorado con la poca paciencia que me quedara tras cargar el montón de hojas que ahora presumía todos los arreglos navideños que pude encontrar, se hallaban, sí, dos pequeños paquetes. Quizás los únicos regalos que reciba este año. Pero ello no me importa, lo único que cuenta es tener a los buenos amigos cerca. Conmovido, me acerco lentamente hasta ambos envoltorios. No me cuesta mucho discernir cuál es el de cada quién, así que primero abro el de Kanon, cuya envoltura está ligeramente arrugada, se nota que no es paciente el chico.

Extraigo del interior de la caja algo que realmente nuca hubiese esperado, es una pijama; debo resistir estoicamente mis ganas de reír, en especial por la mirada amenazadora de Kanon, sé que lo ha hecho adrede, quiere alegrarme o burlarse de mí, cualquiera de las dos, pero eso no importa, de cualquier manera lo abrazo. Me acerco al segundo paquete, impecablemente envuelto, así que Saga se ha decidido a no compartir su regalo con su gemelo como suelen hacerlo para alivio de uno y pesar del otro.

Realmente sólo hay una cosa que podría desear, sería mi regalo perfecto, pero no por ello he de estropear el momento tan íntimo, no siempre tenemos todo lo que deseamos; eso nunca pasa, por una simple razón, tenerlo todo sería perfecto, y la vida, si es que no me equivoco, es todo, menos perfecta.

Me dispongo a retirar la envoltura, pero un sonido interrumpe, me levanto algo contrariado, Saga y Kanon me miran un poco extrañados, pero estoy seguro de no haber invitado a nadie más. Me apresuro a abrir, y para mi sorpresa veo a dos de mis amigos afuera, Shaka como siempre, paciente y escrupuloso en su arreglo, mientras que a su lado, el pobre de Mu frota sus manos tratando de obtener un poco de calor, sus mejillas lucen coloreadas debido al frío. Torpemente me quito de la puerta y les permito pasar.

—Disculpen es que… ¿acaso no iban a pasar la navidad con sus familias?

Mu sonríe atentamente, mientras que Shaka me extiende un sobre, sus labios también se curvean ligeramente, mis manos alcanzan la pieza de papel, fechada hace unos cuantos días. Les miro aún más confundido, por su parte, Saga y Kanon no parecen desagradablemente sorprendidos, por el contarrio; y no puedo evitar percatarme de cómo cada uno de los recién llegados, huye de la mirada aguamarina de su respectivo gemelo.

—Si revisaras tu buzón con más frecuencia Milo, te habrías enterado de que ni Mu ni yo pudimos tomar un avión, los vuelos están saturados y bueno… no creímos que te molestara que viniéramos.

Shaka trata de evitar ver a Kanon, pero el bochorno es tan visible que casi no puedo aguantar la risa, ambos me extienden más presentes, a al vez que me percato de que hay otros dos regalos, para Saga y su hermano supongo yo. Veo el cuadro que presenta mi sala, Mu toma asiento a lado de Saga, y comienzan a conversar amenamente, mientras que Kanon no pierde el tiempo para asaltar a Shaka con preguntas que ya le ha hecho tantas veces que estoy seguro podría recitar las respuestas de memoria. Los adornos navideños los hacen verse perfectos para una foto, y no puedo evitar sentirme de más, curioso en mi propio apartamento. Pero de ser francos, mis amigos, el delicioso aroma a pino, así como el de la cena deleitan el olfato, todo es perfecto, o casi…

Sé que todo lo que tengo es más de lo que merezco, pero no puedo evitar desear algo más… pero no quiero pensar en aquellos deseos imposibles de cumplirse, hace mucho dejé la inocencia de la infancia, mis ojos no se iluminan ya con la primera nevada, aunque no por ello dejo de amar la impoluta nieve, que tanto me lo recuerda. Ya ni siquiera veo sentido en pedir nada para estas fiestas, todo lo tengo ya, y al mismo tiempo, todo me falta si él no está.

Y de tan sólo imaginar su presencia aquí, surge un deseo en mí de pensar que bajo el muérdago podré hallarle, que caerá rendido ante mí, pero sé que podría quedarme una eternidad bajo esas diminutas bayas rojas, y él no vendría. No, hace mucho ya que me prometí que sólo desearía una sola cosa ya, y por poco posible que sea, lo quiero y sólo a él.

Noto cierta preocupación en mis amigos, pero una sonrisa, por muy melancólica que sea, adorna mi rostro de nuevo, y decido unirme a alguna plática, por más que me pese ser un tercero en la misma. Discutimos acerca de lo típico, los pequeños momentos de diversión, las risas que hemos pasado, aunque todos procuran no mencionarlo, ya que no desean que su ausencia sea notoria, y se los agradezco jugueteando y canturreando los típicos villancicos que se tanto molestan a Shaka… muy falsos ha dicho repetidamente.

Pronto salen a relucir los más oscuros secretos de mí, no puedo aguantar ver a Mu riendo abiertamente, Saga ha tenido que contarle acerca de mi continua insistencia, cuando pequeño, de mantenerme despierto para ver al hombre que cada año, sin falla alguna, dejaba los objetos más deseados por mí, o de cómo alguna vez intenté observar la llegada de los renos, es más, aún puedo recitar los nombres…

—Era bastante tierno verlo ¿no es así Kanon?

—Claro, siempre fue bastante inocente…no sé que le pasó—, estalla en carcajadas a la vez que los demás también ríen, mientras que yo, no sé si reír o hacerme el ofendido; opto por la primera, —realmente Milo deberías ver tu expresión.

Me parece que me he vuelto a perder, ¿por qué no puede dejar de hechizarme su recuerdo? Me parece bastante curioso, pensaba que sería una navidad sola y ahora tengo a mis más cercanos amigos conmigo, pero mi espíritu sigue sin estar satisfecho ¿por qué seré tan insaciable?

Y me veo de nuevo aquí en la calle, refunfuñando lo admito, no sé porque si ya sabían que Shaka y Mu vendrían, nadie me dijo que necesitaríamos más bebidas, no me molesta salir a las calles, de hecho en esta época es todo un espectáculo, el conjunto de luces, el color que todo lo envuelve, incluso las risas tanto de adultos como de niños llenan mis oídos, una melodía armoniosa pareciera orquestarlo todo, y no es el frío del invierno, sino otro dentro de mí el que quisiera que se apagara. Y si aun creyera en el hombre de barba blanca y vestimenta roja que sacude su campana mientras pide dinero para alguna buena causa, sólo podría escribir su nombre en la hoja de papel y entregársela con toda mi fe.

Procuro apresurarme, tomo lo que necesito en el pequeño local, le sonrío a la mujer que amablemente me desea felices fiestas a la vez que me ofrece la bolsa con mi cambio; le devuelvo el gesto con una sonrisa mientras salgo de nuevo al frío decembrino. Mis pasos me guían de nuevo hasta el que llamo mi hogar, abro la puerta y me encuentro con la melosa escena de dos parejas en pleno arrumaco. Carraspeo ligeramente, los cuatro lucen más que apenados, después de dirigirles un gesto despreocupado, me dirijo a la cocina y comienzo a extraer el contenido de la bolsa.

Observo el regalo aún envuelto de Saga, lo dejé sobre la alacena, y aprovechando que estoy aquí, decido abrirlo, y mi sorpresa es mayúscula al poder apreciar el detalle de mi amigo, una foto, de hace tantos años, el marco es de plata, delicadas figuras talladas, pero sin duda lo más hermoso de la imagen es su figura en medio de la nieve, su hermosa sonrisa y su infantil pero perfecto rostro. Un sonido me distrae, es el timbre nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión al asomarme, veo en el rostro de todos, cierta sorpresa. Por lo que decido apresurarme a abrir la puerta.

Y es entonces que todos mis deseos se condensan en un instante, toda mi vida se ilumina de repente, porque aquello que más deseaba, mi más ferviente súplica, fue escuchada. Está ahí de pie, en el umbral, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos zafirinos, y su sonrisa es la más hermosa luz que haya apreciado, y si me he puesto tan sentimental, tengo una excusa, estoy enamorado; lo admito lo he deseado más que nada en la vida, lo que más he añorado, a quien más he amado.

No fue hace mucho, que me confesó sus sentimientos, y me maldije, a él y al maldito avión que lo alejaba de mí por un tiempo indefinido. Desde ese momento todo giró en torno a él, y ahora lo tengo aquí, para mí y sólo para mí, podré ser egoísta, pero si se trata de la persona que amo, ¿qué más da? El amor el sentimiento de mutuo egoísmo más maravilloso que he conocido desde aquella mañana.

—¡Camus!—, me aviento en sus brazos mientras lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, mis brazos envolviéndole posesivamente, me aferro a él con todas las fuerzas, por lo que se resiente un poco, decido aflojar mi agarre y así acariciar sus tersos y suaves labios, esta es la segunda vez que lo hago, bueno…lo admito, el primer beso lo robó él.

—Te amo—, murmuro contra sus labios, mientras entramos en el departamento, donde todos ya preparan la mesa, Camus saluda a todos, abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de todos, —qué bueno que has venido Camus, que has venido a mí…—, mi voz baja aún más de volumen, eres lo único que quiero para esta Navidad, mi regalo perfecto.

Una sonrisa cómplice, mientras sus labios acarician mi oreja, su cálido aliento contra mi oído, mientras su brazo me toma por la cintura.

—Y yo a ti Milo, no podía esperar para verte, así que…heme aquí.

Su mirada se fija ahora en el regalo que Saga me hiciera, y nuevamente nos vemos incapaces de evitar sonreír, lo admito somos un par de románticos empedernidos en la época del año más hermosa para mí ahora que puedo sentir su cercanía, de nuevo miro la foto, y la coloco en la mesa de centro, donde pueda verla siempre, así como el rostro que deseo admirar cada mañana al despertar.

All I want for Christmas is you baby


End file.
